


It's Better if You Do

by jng



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Togami, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jng/pseuds/jng
Summary: "Seemingly, the request had come out of nowhere.What started as a last minute study session before finals with Taka and Chihiro somehow became a more daunting task the moment Byakuya Togami had entered the room with a proposition.Well. Proposition wasn't exactly the right word for it. 'Demand' was a better description."Or in which Togami needs a fake boyfriend; enter Naegi stage left.





	1. Proposal

Seemingly, the request had come out of nowhere.

What started as a last minute study session before finals with Taka and Chihiro somehow became a more daunting task the moment Byakuya Togami had entered the room with a proposition.

Well. Proposition wasn't exactly the right word for it. “Demand” was a better description.

“Naegi.”

Togami hovered next to Makoto’s chair with his arms crossed and a stern look in his eye.

Makoto set his pencil down and craned his head up in attempt to reach the other boy’s gaze.

“Yes? Is there something I can help you with?”

Togami tugged out one of the empty chairs surrounding table and sat down. “I have a request for you.”

Naegi scanned the concerned faces of Taka and Chihiro, then returned his attention back to Togami. What was it that Byakuya Togami, the wealthiest and most successful student on campus, could ever want with Makoto Naegi, debatably the most average person to exist.

“Sure. What is it?”

Togami clasped his hands together and made direct eye contact with Naegi, as if arranging for some sort of business deal. “You are going to pretend to be my fake partner for the duration of winter break.”

Naegi nearly choked.

Taka made a noise. Chihiro snorted, and covered his mouth with his hands.

Naegi sputtered. “‘Partner?’ Y-you mean like, fake boyfriend?”

Togami rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Yes, Naegi. ‘Partner,’ as in a romantic partner. Surely even you can wrap your mind around that concept.”

“Yeah, I understand. Why do you need me as your fake boyfriend? And winter break, you mean for… Christmas and New Years?”

“Nevermind why. And yes, Naegi, that is what winter break ensures. We’d only be staying until New Years. That’s approximately two weeks in case you couldn’t figure that part out.”

“Oh, uh… okay. I guess I can do that. I’ll have to tell Komaru that I won’t be able to make it home for Christmas…” Naegi muttered. “But, yeah. I guess I can help you?”

Togami removed a slip of paper from his pocket and slid it over to Naegi. “Splendid. This is my phone number, contact me later so we can discuss the details,” he stated, standing from the table. “Be thankful. I don’t usually give out my phone number at random.”

With that, he marched away.

A blanket of silence fell across the table, that was only broken by Chihiro laughing into his sleeve. Taka awkwardly pat Chihiro’s back.

“Makoto, are you really going to do this? He offered you no details, and you’d be lying not only to Togami, but to his entire family.” Taka questioned.

He did raise a valid point, as expected of the Ultimate Moral Compass. Makoto was never exactly the best liar, either. Could he go through with something like that?

It was only for two weeks, and not to mention…

“I guess so. He needs someone to help him out for whatever reason, and I’m always happy to help a friend.” Makoto answered with a slight smile. _Even if that friend sees you as an annoyance._ He decided against saying that part out loud.

Chihiro removed his face from his sleeve and attempted to form a coherent sentence. “Well, that is true but… it is Togami.”

“I’ll have to think on it a bit more. There’s pros and cons to all of this. On one hand, I’d be lying the entire time, but on the other hand, it would be helping someone.”

Chihiro and Taka shared a look that Makoto could hardly make heads or tails of. Silent best friend telepathy, probably. Mondo, Chihiro and Taka had that… strange ability with each other. While Naegi couldn’t tell exactly what they were communicating with each other, one statement was certain:

_This would not end well._

 

* * *

 

Makoto finally contacted Togami later that night, from his dorm room. 

He debated sending a text. But, no, Togami was a classy guy. An asshole with an ego the size of a football field, sure, but classy. He had first approached the subject like a work trade, or some sort of contract. Knowing him, that’s how he planned to go about the entire thing.

With a sigh, Makoto finally decided to call him.

Togami picked up on the second ring.

“H-hey! Togami. It’s Naegi.” Makoto greeted.

He could practically hear Byakuya’s eye roll. _“Naegi. You’ve called to talk about my request, I presume.”_

Makoto nodded, before quickly realizing he couldn't be seen. “Yeah. But can I ask you something first?”

_“What is it, Naegi.”_

“Why did you ask me? I’d be happy to help you out, but why me and not… I don’t know, Fukawa or Kirigiri?”

_“First of all, how dare you even suggest inviting Fukawa to my home. She already follows me around campus. I would gladly drop dead before even considering allowing her into my private life.”_

Talk about harsh…

_“As for Kirigiri, while she is intelligent and clearly the superior choice here, I need my supposed ‘partner’ to be male.”_

Makoto took his bottom lip nervously between his teeth. Why did he need a male?

He opened his mouth to express this question, but was cut off.

_“No, Naegi, you cannot ask why. That matter does not concern you.”_

Right. Go figure.

 _“When do you get out of class tomorrow, Naegi.”_ He spoke with little interest, as if completely inconvenienced by even having to ask that question.

“Tomorrow? My last class gets out at noon. Why?” Makoto expressed.

_“Meet me in the library at three pm sharp. If you are late, I will leave. Understood?”_

“Sure thing, Togami. I’ll see you then.”

The phone call ended soon after. Apparently Makoto really was going to go through with this…

 

* * *

 

Even after all that, Togami was the one to show up late. 

Makoto had picked a table in the back, where he had been studying the previous day.

Three oh seven pm, and Togami was running late.

Makoto sighed, and drummed his fingertips against the wooden surface. Togami would have to arrive eventually.

Eventually, sometime within ten minutes around the meeting time, Togami finally showed up.

He placed a notebook on the table right in front of Naegi, and took a seat across from him.

Makoto tapped at the notebook. “What’s this?”

Togami ignored the question. “We have some ground rules we have to set in place, and perhaps a good bit of training to go through,” he demanded.

Training? Ground rules?

“Um… okay. What kind of rules?” Makoto dared to ask.

“We are to pretend to be partners, which will involve quite a bit of physical affection,” Togami stated. His facial expression was completely blank. “You will to hold my hand when required, sit next to me whenever the opportunity presents itself, and in some cases you will have to kiss me.”

_Kiss?!_

Naegi held up his hands in protest. “Wait, hold on a second. Do we have to? The sitting next to you and hand holding thing I get, but _kissing?_ Can’t we pretend to be the kind of couple that dislikes PDA?”

Either way, he couldn’t imagine Togami as the physically affectionate type of lover.

Togami sent a harsh glare towards him. “As much as I dislike the idea of kissing a commoner such as yourself, if the event where it is necessary were to show up, you _will_ kiss me. Neither one of us are happy about this arrangement, but we must be prepared for anything. Understand?”

Naegi scratched at his head in consideration, ignoring the blatant insults. Well… Togami had a point. The only thing Naegi could even imagine Togami willingly kissing was his wallet, and even then that may have been going too far. However, most couples who had been together for long periods of times were no strangers to physical interaction. Not every couple was the public affection type, but…

He sighed. “Right. Understood. If the event comes up, I can do that. Any other rules?”

“Obviously, I will have to train you. Everything about your… _behavior,_ we’ll call it, is entirely wrong. Were you raised in a barn?” Togami wrinkled his nose in disgust. He tapped Naegi on the wrist. “Straighten your spine. Either clasp your hands or put them in your lap, and for God’s sake, get your elbows off the table.”

Naegi followed his directions.

Togami scanned his posture and glared once more. “Get your leg off the chair. Both feet on the floor, Naegi. It’s basic courtesy, or have you never heard of such a thing?”

Naegi unfolded his leg from where it was tucked in between the seat of the chair and his other leg, and placed it on the floor as directed. “This is extremely uncomfortable.” He said to mostly himself.

The other boy let out an exaggerated sigh of frustration and pinched the bridge of your nose. “Naegi, you’re an imbecile,” he hissed. “We have… a lot of work to do.”

 

* * *

 

“You have _fourteen siblings?!”_  

“Congratulations, Naegi, you can count.”

 _“Fourteen?!”_ Makoto sputtered. “How do you have _fourteen siblings?”_

 _“Half_ siblings.” Togami corrected. “We all have the same Father, so technically speaking, we are related by blood, but none of us are fully siblings.”

Makoto shook his head. The mere thought of that made his brain hurt. How did someone have so many siblings?! Even if they were only half siblings, just how did that happen?

“And you’re… the youngest of fourteen?”

“That’s correct.”

Makoto shook his head once more. “Who’s the oldest?

“My eldest sister is named Hatsuko. She’s thirty nine, married and has two kids.” Togami explained.

_Oh God._

Naegi internally cringed. He could only imagine how crazy it would be with Togami’s _entire family--_ all fourteen siblings, both parents, _and_ potential aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews-- as well as all of the staff… that was a lot of people. Briefly, he wondered if Togami ever had _any_ privacy growing up with that many people around.

Makoto resisted the urge to slam his head against the coffee shop table.

Fourteen siblings. Twelve days. Seven exams.

Twelve days until finals were over. Seven finals left.

Twelve days until he and Togami would be leaving. Exactly one week and five days.

Makoto didn’t know what to expect within those twelve days.

 

* * *

 

“Which one is the salad fork.”

“The… big one?”

“No. Try again.”

Makoto examined the vast arrangement of cutlery in front of him. Three forks sat to the left of the plate: a large one in the middle, smaller one to the left, and smallest to the right.

“Which one is the salad fork, Naegi.”

Togami was keeping a close eye on him.

“Training” apparently consisted of utensil based quizzes, which honestly seemed pointless, but for some reason it mattered. Naegi had never completely understood why fancy restaurants and formal events felt the need to provide a vast variety of different sized forks and spoons. It was all the same, wasn’t it? As long as the fork was able to lift food to his mouth, why was the size or the dish to be used on important?

Togami seemed to think otherwise.

Naegi sighed and pointed to the smallest fork. “This one?”

“Yes, that one,” Togami said. For once, his words weren’t entirely venomous. “Honestly Naegi, this is basic knowledge.”

Makoto sighed. It wasn’t worth arguing. He recognized Togami had been raised “differently,” to put it lightly. Naegi couldn’t even begin to understand that lavish lifestyle. Must be nice having all the money in the world. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was a bit envious. What was it like to have everything you could ever need, and more? He couldn’t relate.

Ten days left.

“Which one is the dinner fork?”

He was in for a long, boring night.

 

* * *

 

“We need to discuss how and where we met,” Togami declared from his spot at Naegi’s desk. Naegi had invited the other boy to his dorm after he had said that they still had more work to do before winter break. It was honestly a shock that he hadn’t immediately insulted the state and size of Naegi’s dorm room. “As well as when we became official.”

Naegi tilted his said to the side in confusion. “What are you talking about? We met about a week into our first term in the library. My laptop was nearly dead and the table you were at was the only one with an available power outlet. You called Asahina and I ‘peasants’ and she threw her pencil at you.”

Togami rolled his eyes so hard Makoto was scared he was going to sprain something. “I’m aware of that, Naegi. Do you really think that sort of story is going to cut it? Remember, you at least need to _pretend_ you have some class.” He tapped his fingers aimlessly against the sides of Makoto’s desk chair. “This weekend, I’m taking you clothes shopping.”

Makoto’s eyebrows flew up, practically covered by his bangs. “What? What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Togami’s hands moved from the chair to his strange criss cross tie. He tugged at it absently and eyed Naegi with utter disdain. Or, Naegi’s clothes, that was. “That hoodie is going to have to go. My Father would burn it before ever allowing it into his house.”

“My hoodie? But it’s comfortable,” Makoto whined. “Fine, fine. I don’t really have the money to buy new clothes, though.”

Togami rolled his eyes once more. “I’ll pay for it. Consider it a ‘gift’ or a ‘favor’ of some sort.”

“Wow, uh. Thanks, Togami.” The appreciation was sincere. In the two years he and Makoto had known each other, never once had he ever showed any sign of kindness.

“Please. Don’t believe for a second that it’s coming from the bottom of my heart. It’s only because you are useful to me,” Togami replied coldly.

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

“We’re getting off topic. How did we meet, Naegi.”

Makoto considered this. He remembered the way they met like it had happened only a day ago. Togami was unforgettable, and not always for the right reasons. Asahina had nearly lost her temper multiple times, to a point where Naegi had to hold her back. Where had Sakura been when they needed her? She was the only one who knew how to properly handle Asahina when she got like that.

Then again, to put it bluntly, Togami had been a dick. The moment Makoto and Asahina had sat down with their laptops and textbooks, Togami sent them a cruel glare that was enough to send nearly anyone running. Makoto would have left had he not been in desperate need of a working power outlet.

As Togami had said, though, that sort of story wouldn’t work. Perhaps it was possible to change it around a bit, and make it seem more… acceptable?

“Uhh maybe we should keep it the same, except you didn’t insult ‘Hina and I?” Makoto offered. “Maybe I saw the book you were reading and started a conversation with you about it?”

Togami considered this. “That could work. Do you know a thing about classic literature, Naegi?”

“Um.”

_No._

“Maybe a little?”

“Alright then, then what book was I reading?” Togami asked, a sharp edge to his words.

_Fuck._

Might as well take a shot in the dark, Naegi figured. “Was it… _Slaughterhouse Five?”_

“Not even close.”

_Shit._

So Togami saw through that obvious lie…

“For the record, it was _The Great Gatsby._ While you’re at it, study up on your classic literature. It will be necessary.”

Nine days remaining.

Two days until finals.

 

* * *

 

Exams came and went.

The entirety of finals week had been a blur of textbooks, hastily scribbled notes, cramming and an unhealthy intake of various caffeinated substances. Naegi had never been one for coffee, but the entire week, it was his saving grace.

Coffee, with four shots of vanilla, and way too many sugars to count.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t exactly coffee, but it still helped.

Exams came and went, and he managed to pass with average grades.

Slowly, the days until the inevitable ticked away, one by one. Exams finished, essays graded, assignments handed back… All of them scratched away.

Naegi clamped his suitcase shut and paced anxiously around his dorm room. Togami had texted him, telling him he was on his way and to “be ready.” Something told Naegi that Togami would take extra offense to the mere concept of Naegi being unprepared.

As promised, Togami had taken him shopping for more formal clothing. Button ups, ties, dress pants, all sorts of attire that Makoto would only ever think of wearing to a funeral or a school dance. How did someone manage to dress like that every day? The tie was suffocating and the shoes made his feet hurt and the sports jacket was too heavy on Naegi’s shoulders. To put it bluntly, dressing the way Togami dressed was torture.

Somehow, Togami made it a point to dress his best on the daily. How someone could forsaken comfort for fashion, Makoto would never understand.

His phone chirped once more. A notification from “Byakuya Togami” flashed across his screen.

_I’m here._

Makoto typed back a quick response and shoved his phone into his back pocket. Byakuya wasn’t going to wait patiently for Naegi, he could tell that much. As far as he knew, the two were driving down themselves instead of allowing one of the Togami Family’s personal chauffeur to drive them around.

 _Now or never,_ he thought.

He grabbed his suitcase and his wallet, then fled from his dorm room.

Two weeks of training. Fourteen days.

Makoto sucked in a deep breath.

Was he ready? He didn’t have a choice but to be ready.

 

* * *

 

 

**Byakuya Togami**

 

 **[11:23am]:** Leaving now.

 

Cool, see you soon.

 

 **[11:47am]:** I’m here.

 

Omw


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Togami had stopped paying attention a while ago. He didn’t quite understand Naegi’s fascination with this sort of style of music. Quite frankly, sitting in silence seemed more comforting."

_ He was three years old. _

_ Three years old, and left alone. _

_ His father was always busy with work and running his company. Most of the time, Byakuya found himself in the hands of  Hitomi. She was nice enough, always there to tend to him when needed.  _

_ The office door, at the end of the third floor corridor was left open. His father’s office. Most days, it seemed that’s where his father stayed. _

_ Byakuya wobbled towards it, leaning on the wall for support. His father’s desk loomed over him; the perfect jungle gym for a young kid.  _

_ Eagerly, he took the handle of the bottom drawer and pulled at it with all his strength. Byakuya pushed himself up onto the edge of it, just barely keeping his balance, and leaned towards the desk chair. The armrest was taken into his hand, it just barely wider than his palm, and he pulled himself up onto it. His legs wobbled under him, and he promptly plopped down in the large, plush chair with an excited giggle. _

_ Various papers sat atop the desk surface, just high enough to where he couldn’t see. Miscellaneous items were scattered across. Everything within him told him to play with it. Whatever it was, he had to get ahold of it and touch everything on the desk. _

_ With shaky legs he stood and leaned forward, a childish turmoil crossing over him. He had to get to it, had to figure it out, had to-- _

_ At that point the office door swung open. Hitomi stepped in and gasped. _

_ “Young Master! I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” she exclaimed. In a few quick strides, she crossed the office floor and scooped him up from the chair. “Master Byakuya, you are forbidden from entering this room. It is off limits, you know this.” _

_ Byakuya pouted. “I wanted to see.” _

_ “See what? There’s nothing in here that should be your concern, Young Master. Come now, we have important matters to attend to,” Hitomi scolded him. She held him against her hip with one hand, and with the other she lightly pat the top of his head. “I won’t mention this to your father, just so long as you promise not to go in here from now on. Understand?” _

_ He nodded his head once. _

_ At the time, he hadn’t realized the immense amount of fear that had radiated from her entire person. Then again, at the time, he hadn’t been aware of just how much power his father held. Perhaps it was for the best that she had been the one to discover him instead. If Tadashi had been the one to find him there, the entire situation would have had a “different” sort of outcome _ .

 

* * *

 

The front door to the dorm swung open and Naegi widened his eyes in shock, taking the scene in.

Togami leaned against the side of the expensive sports car he had gotten just for the occasion, his keys dangling off of his ring finger. Somehow, he caught Naegi’s gaze.

Dress clothes. Never, not once had Byakuya seen Naegi wear anything aside from his ratty hoodie and faded jeans. Even in the summer, he insisted on carrying that damn hoodie with him. However, for once, in sleek trousers and a crisp button up, he nearly passed as “professional.” Nearly. The wrinkles on the shirt were a dead giveaway that Naegi had no idea what he was doing. They’d have to fix that before they arrived. 

Naegi clutched a suitcase in one hand and descended the few steps outside his dorm, until he and Byakuya were face to face.

He rolled his eyes. “Your tie is crooked.”

 Without waiting for Makoto to respond, Byakuya took the other boy’s tie into his own hand and adjusted it. “Honestly, Naegi. Twenty years old and yet you cannot even tie a tie properly.”

Makoto stammered out a soft apology. Sometimes, Byakuya swore he was almost too nice and helpless for his own good. After all, why else would he bother with a guy like Byakuya?

He knew who he was. It was apparent to anyone with half a brain cell the type of guy Byakuya Togami was. He was fully aware and had zero intentions to change his outer persona. The less people to look into the inside, the better. As far as he knew, no one he had ever come to known had the patience to peel back all the layers and see what was hidden in the depths. It was going to stay like that, if he had anything to say about it.

With an eye roll, he opened up the passenger side door of the car for Naegi. “The trunk should be popped. You can place your belongings in there,” he said. Naegi nodded and did as directed, while Byakuya circled the perimeter of the car and entered through the driver’s side.

Naegi place his suitcase into the trunk and slammed the lid shut, then slipped into the passenger seat of the car. He shut that door behind him as well.

“I didn’t know you had your license,” he commented.

Togami inserted the key into the ignition and twisted, allowing the engine to roar to life. “Of course I have one, it’s just rare I need it. What kind of peasant doesn’t have a driver’s license?”

_ A lot of people. _

He ignored that fact; that voice in the back of his mind. Thankfully, Naegi didn’t call him out on it, instead just nodding. Not like Byakuya had any business dealing with common folk, anyways. He didn’t know their tendencies and really had no reason to. Looking back on it, it wasn’t until around high school when he really started interacting with members of the working class.

_ They’re so pathetic, it’s almost laughable.  _

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the thought in his father’s voice. Was that something Mr. Togami had once said? It wouldn’t be too surprising. It was only natural for someone so successful to look down on those beneath him. 

...Right?

Absently, Byakuya tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as the car cruised down the freeway. Naegi squirmed awkwardly in his seat, with the same complex as a young child who was tired of waiting.

“Is there a problem, Naegi?” Byakuya said. A hint of amusement, or perhaps annoyance, plucked at his voice.

Naegi bolted upright, his eyes widened, his appearance startlingly resemblant to a deer caught in headlights.

“Oh, uh, no, no problem!” He stuttered. “Just a bit nervous, I guess. All of this training and can we really say it paid off?”

“Your nerves are completely pointless. Just stick to what I’ve taught you, and you’ll be fine.”

He nodded in understanding, his fingers twitching in his lap, as if itching for something. “Hey, Togami? Is it fine if I turn on some music or something?” He reached into his pocket and drew out an aux cord (why did he have that with him?) and signalled in the general direction of the radio.

Togami blinked once. Twice. Did Naegi just carry an aux cord on him? What purpose did that serve? It wasn’t worth dwelling on. “Fine, do what you wish,” he stated.

Eagerly, Naegi plugged it in and began flipping through the songs on his phone. “Any requests?”

“Pick what you want,” Togami said with a shrug. It made no difference, really. Just anything to get Naegi to  _ shut up.  _

Naegi nodded once more, eventually settling on some soft, indie song.

Hour one out of four.

 

* * *

 

“Togami, do you need help?”

_ “I can handle it myself, Naegi.” _

They had stopped at a gas station to put gas in the car. 

_ Maybe  _ Togami had never had to put gas in his car before.  _ Maybe  _ he always had one his servants do it for him, and  _ maybe  _ he was being a stubborn brat about the entire thing. It was fine, he could  _ figure it out. _

“Togami… it’s spilling a bit.”

_ Fuck. _

Naegi took hold of the gas pump in Togami’s hand and opened up the gas compartment in the car. “Here, let me show you,” he offered with a polite smile. With his free hand, he unscrewed the cap and placed it on the hood of the car, then inserted the spout.

Togami bitterly crossed his arms.  _ Good for Naegi.  _ He knew how to put gas in a damn car. 

_ Show off… _

After a moment or two, he removed the spout and placed it back in its place on the rack. “See? Not so bad. It’s difficult the first couple of times, but eventually you get used to it,” Makoto explained. “You think you got it?”

Togami made a noise somewhere between a snort and a scoff. “I could have figured it out  _ myself,  _ Naegi.”

Instead of getting angry or snapping at Byakuya, like most people surely would of, he chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, I just wanted to help. Next time it’s all you, though. If you want, you can put the cap back on the gas tank.”

Without another word, he jerked open the passenger side door and crawled into the car.

Two hours down. Another two to go.

 

* * *

 

“If you keep doing… that… with your head, you’re going to wrinkle your shirt.”

For some reason, Naegi insisted on bopping his head like he was a goddamn bobble head in time with the music playing. Surely, he was going to give himself a concussion.

Naegi brushed off the concern. “I’ll be fine!”

“What… are you doing?”

Byakuya couldn’t hide his disgust. He could only imagine the immense amount of brain damage that would come with… whatever that was. If Naegi wanted to snap his neck, then more power to him, but it would be nice if he’d at least wait until after their “arrangement” had been fulfilled.

Naegi laughed, a shrill and bubbly laugh. “I’m dancing.”

“You’re giving yourself brain trauma.”

Naegi laughed again, as if the statement was somehow the funniest thing in the world. “I’m just having fun.”

Togami rolled his eyes. “I never realized commoners found permanent damage ‘enjoyable.’”

“It’s not damage.” Naegi grinned. “This song is really good, you know?” 

Briefly, Togami noted the song playing. Some indie song of Naegi’s choice was coming through the speakers. Togami had stopped paying attention a while ago. He didn’t quite understand Naegi’s fascination with this sort of style of music. Quite frankly, sitting in silence seemed more comforting.

“I can’t say I know what you mean.”

Naegi leaned back in his seat as the song came to an end and a new one started up. 

“Hm? Don’t you listen to music, Togami?” He asked. A childish curiosity and hopeful intrigue sparkled in his wide, hazel eyes.

Togami chose his next words carefully. “I’ve never quite seen the appeal to such activities.”

Truthful enough. It was all incessant noise; just another distraction from his priorities. Why should he waste his precious time on such nonsense? 

Naegi blinked. Blinked again. Took a moment to process. Apparently the concept was mind blowing. 

“Really? You don’t listen to music?” He blurted. “Have you ever been to a concert?”

Togami made a face. “And be trapped in a room with thousands of screaming peasants? No thank you.”

“You’ve never had a favorite band or artist?”

“They’re wasting their time with a career that will ultimately fail. Why should I support their terrible life choices.”

“Do you have a favorite song?”

“You’re asking the same questions. The answer is ‘no,’ Naegi. Regardless of how many times you ask or how you phrase the question, the answer will still be ‘no.’ Now are we done with this conversation, or are you going to continue to ask pointless questions?”

Naegi shut his mouth and slinked back in his seat. He pressed his knuckles to his mouth and pondered this, as if this concept was the most complex equation in existence.

The rest of the ride, sans the light guitar and shoddy vocals coming from Naegi’s phone, was spent in silence.

Three hours down, one more to go.

 

* * *

 

Finally, Togami pulled into an exaggeratedly long driveway. At the end, was the Togami Family Manor. 

It was just as he last remembered. Nothing less of such a high class family, really. His father had worked hard to get the company into the shape it was, and before him, his father had done the same. One day, that responsibility would fall onto Byakuya’s shoulders.

Naegi sputtered upon sight.  _ “That’s  _ your house?!”

“Did you expect me to live in a shack?” Togami raised an eyebrow.

Makoto shook his head. “I was thinking it was going to be big but… I didn’t realize how large.”

“Please. This is small by most standards.”

Togami parked alongside a slick, black sports car. It was his father’s, or so he thought. He had bought it mostly for show.

“Naegi. From this point on, you call me Byakuya. Understand?” Togami demanded. He cut the engine and shifted in his seat, so that he and Naegi were at eye level.

The other boy nodded vigorously. “Y-yeah, sure thing Toga-- Byakuya. So I guess that means you’ll be calling me Makoto?”

“You guess right. When we are in the presence of my family, we use each other’s given names. We need to give the illusion that we are in a relationship, remember? Now, remind me again, how did we meet?” 

“We met in the library. I was reading  _ the Great Gatsby.  _ You noticed this and struck up a conversation, confirming I’m a man of culture. Afterwards, I took you out from coffee and things sort of snowballed from there,” Naegi explained.

Togami allowed himself a light smirk in approval. “Okay. Remember everything I have taught you, Naegi. From this point on, we cannot allow you to fuck up.”

Naegi took a deep breath and pursed his lips. “I think I’m ready.”

“Then let’s go.”

Without waiting for a response, Byakuya slipped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Naegi followed suit.

The two approached the front door, Naegi practically jogging in attempt to keep up with Byakuya. This was it, huh? Nearly two weeks of training, and this was where it led. Would he be able to pull it off? Would  _ Naegi  _ be able to pull this off? What would happen if they were caught? Whatever it was, it must be better than the alternative. Had Byakuya shown up without anyone at all, what would they think? A proper heir needed a partner. Being the heir, he needed to have some sort of romantic companion. Were he to show up without one, he’d be stuck with… 

Given the fact that his interests tended to steer towards men, Togami knew he was already a disappointing heir. Were he to arrive home without anyone in the first place, surely he’d meet a bittersweet ending.

Togami stopped at the front door. “Hold my hand, Naegi,” he hissed.

Naegi practically sputtered.  _ “What?!” _

“Before we go inside. You heard me, Naegi. Hold my hand.” Byakuya held out a hand.

Makoto sighed, and reluctantly laced their hands together. Better to give off the illusion, Byakuya noted to himself.

Byakuya pushed the door open.

An array of maids and butlers stood to either side of the doorway, all bowing their heads or curtsying out of respect.  _ “Welcome home, Master Byakuya.” _

Togami shook his head, resisting the urge to elbow Naegi in the side for staring like a deer in the headlights. This was just a normal welcome from the house staff.

He jerked his head as a form of greeting and walked further into the room. Naegi followed close behind, mostly being dragged along at that point. 

A woman in an elegant red dress stood at the end of the line, her dark hair tucked into a formal swirl atop her head. “Byakuya, welcome home honey.”

She approached him. Byakuya let go of Makoto’s hand for a moment and allowed her to pull her into a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, Masami.”

“You can call me ‘Mom,’ dear,” she murmured into his neck. He inhaled the smell of her expensive floral perfume. Soft rose and lilac, he noted.

She released him and a weary smile made its way onto her face. “It’s so good to see you. Your father will be excited to know you’re finally home. How’s University been?”

“It’s been nice so far. I’m doing rather well,” he said. Finally, he turned the attention to Makoto. “Masami, this is Makoto Naegi, my partner. Makoto, this is Masami Togami, my step mother.”

Makoto stepped forward and held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Togami.”

She accepted his hand and allowed for a firm handshake. “The pleasure is all mine. Please, call me Masami.” 

If Togami didn’t know anything about Makoto, he’d assume he was genuinely confident and proud.

Unfortunately he did know Naegi. And what he showed on the outside surely didn’t match the inside. The boy presenting himself as formal and proper was also the same boy who was known for tripping over his own shoe laces on a daily basis. Hopefully he could keep it together. 

It was just two weeks. Two weeks he had to play the part. Two weeks both he  _ and  _ Byakuya had to keep it together. No problem, right?

Day one, start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me here!  
> tumblr:  
> jnoah818.tumblr.com  
> jng-drabbles.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: @jnoah818

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is a reference to the song "But It's Better If You Do" by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> find me here:
> 
> tumblr:  
> jnoah818.tumblr.com  
> jng-drabbles.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: @jnoah818


End file.
